


A Secret Meeting

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I didnt plan to write this but I sure did so might as well post to archieve, No Dialogue, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short, exile arc, this is from a 10 min writing challenge based off a bible quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Tubbo makes his way over to secretly meet Tommy after Dream abandons him, Tubbo is introspective.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 10





	A Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> "In the morning, however, they rose up early and went up to the ridge country" Numbers 14:40

In the morning, however, they rose up early and went up to the ridge country. The land was full and they needed somewhere to talk. It was secret and with everything Dream was doing… there was no such thing as being too safe. Tubbo had an alibi, they were to meet a ways away from Techno's place, at Tommy's suggestion, and he was happy to comply. 

They hadn't seen each other in a long time, Tubbo hadn't ever caught him at the right time or found himself plenty busy with the residents of L'Manberg. And that's not to even mention the strange egg shenanigans. He hadn't even had a chance to peak at that yet. It was all overly complicated. But he was happy to take the stroll over the place. To take his time and walk through the forest, watch the bees as they went from flower to flower. It was a simple kind of beautiful, one not seen in the mostly wooden L'manberg. What once had been grass was now close to docks that held every house over the hole below. It was not the forest that they had built the walls around, and it was far from the van they started in.

But this was a nice reminder of those times. Of building those tall walls as they declared themselves independent. And now, here he was, meeting with his friend who he had agreed too exile at the threat of walls. 

Yet that was strange too. Tubbo knew that it was for the best that Tommy wasn't there. He was guilty of robbing and setting a home on fire which resulted in the walls being put up in the first place. He couldn't have another war, couldn't risk another blow up, the idea of a third one filled him with dread. He just wanted his nation to be safe. And though that wasn't always the simplest ask, he did what he could to make sure it did. He fought for that land, he spied in that land, and now he was the president. And he was determined to be a damn good one. No matter how nostalgic he found himself to be.


End file.
